


Chanyeol and Baekhyun

by Rainster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 614 ChanBaek Day, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I love ChanBaek, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, My royal OTP, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainster/pseuds/Rainster
Summary: Cupid and Psyche but better version. Thanks to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.





	Chanyeol and Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another one shot fan fiction again but this time it's ChanBaek! Aha. Today is June 14 so we're celebrating 614 ChanBaek Day! It's been a while too since I wrote a plot for them so yup here I am.

"Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol-ah! I'm here!" Baekhyun runs while holding a "heart bullet" towards Chanyeol who's currently fixing his "love gun".

 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol answers then his lips releases a soft smile.

 

"Here's the bullet! Are we gonna shoot people now? Because I want to spread love now!" Baekhyun puts the said bullets on the table then sits on the chair in front of the tall man.

 

Chanyeol, "Yes, I just need to fix this then we're ready to go."

 

"Aye!" Baekhyun exclaims happily, rests his both elbows on the table and cups his chubby cheeks to watch Chanyeol comfortably.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are known as the modern "Cupid and Psyche", though their story is somehow different from the said characters. Both men exists but as a modern gods. They are shooting people every 14th of June because majority of the humanity celebrates the said day as "614 ChanBaek Day" which means "spreading of love", thus Chanyeol and Baekhyun will grant (614) people's wish which is obviously make their crush/love fall for them, too.

 

Both of them stands up and flies when Chanyeol is already done fixing the gun and putting bullets. This time, it's different, usually they're just focusing in one country but now they will explore the world to grant wishes.

 

Baekhyun is the one who enjoy the most the said activity because he is the sappy one while Chanyeol doesn't express his feelings since he is the guy who keeps his feelings everytime but the latter knows that his partner is happy, too.

 

***

 

It's been four hours and they already granted 612 wishes. Two to go and their mission for this year is done.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun's last stop is the "city of love" known as Paris. This is their first time to go here and grant someone's wish.

 

"Eh? Chanyeol-ah, why are we here? There's no people but the place's set is romantic." Baekhyun asks as his eyes explores the whole place.

 

The place has red and white petals on the ground, floating balloons that has "614 ChanBaek Day" text on it, and Chanyeol's gun is on the table.

 

"Oh- Chanyeol-ah! Your gun is here! How come?" Baekhyun runs towards the table then gets the gun. He then looks around but suddenly freezes on his position.

 

Chanyeol is kneeling while holding a small red box that has diamond ring in it. He breathes deeply and clears his throat. "I planned this for two years but you know I'm not that sappy like you so forgive me if this place is not that romantic." He then looks at Baekhyun's eyes directly. "Both of us knew Cupid and Psyche's story and some people are comparing our story to their story but of course I won't let that to happen to us, too. You're the only person that I love since the day I was born and my heart only beats for you. I love you for I don't know how long, Baekhyun. Will you marry me?"

 

Baekhyun blinks and opens his mouth to response but no words escape from it. Chanyeol chuckles then stands up, walks closer to Baekhyun. "I know it's very hard to believe because all the time I just shut my lips and didn't let myself to show a single emotion but today is different, I'm putting all of my emotions here, I'm putting my heart in the line and it's up to you if you will catch and accept it."

 

"I-" Baekhyun still don't know what to say so he just hugs Chanyeol tightly then nods.

 

Chanyeol hugs him back and rests his forehead on the latter's right shoulder. "Why are you nodding, Baekhyun? Please speak or I won't know."

 

"Yes." Baekhyun murmurs then breathes deepltly. "I will marry you. In fact, I can marry you now if we can. I love you for I don't know how long as well. Let's have our own story that has happy ending."

 

Chanyeol smiles, gives Baekhyun's neck a peck before pulling himself away from the hug, looks at the latter's eyes. "Then let's grant our wishes. We have two remaining bullets for us. Let's be a human then ignite our love more. We've been making people happy for decades so let's make ourselves be happy as well."

 

Baekhyun laughs as he shakes his head. "I didn't know that you can speak in such cheesy words. Who's the real sappy now, huh?"

 

Chanyeol frowns a little. "Whatever. You're still the sappy one here, I'm just following your step, and stop distracting me, let's just shoot ourselves then go straight at the nearest church so that I can marry you now."

 

"So impatient!" Baekhyun laughs again as he nods. "But before anything else, at least let me wear that elegant ring." He then lends his slender and beautiful hand.

 

"Ah, yes." Chanyeol pulls out the diamond ring from the box then holds Baekhyun's hand. "Your hand is the most beautiful hand that I've seen." He then gives the hand a peck and slips the ring carefully on the ring finger.

 

Baekhyun stares on his hand while smiling, looks at his fiancee again. "Shoot me now then I'll shoot you."

 

"Yes." Chanyeol combs his fiancee's smooth black hair then gives his forehead a peck. "I love you so much, B."

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes and nods. "I know. I love you even more, C."

 

After they said those sweet words, they shot each other with a smile on their lips. It is indeed a ChanBaek day. A special day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo. <3


End file.
